La pequeña sirenita
by leo-jasper-ilove-vampires
Summary: Eric encontró a una hermosa sirenita. Pelo rojo hasta media espalda, con una pequeña cintura y una cola de pez del tono más verde que jamás hubiese visto. Era una pequeña criatura adorable e inofensiva.


_LA PEQUEÑA SIRENITA_  
_POR: LEO-JASPER-ILOVE-VAMPIRES_

El príncipe Eric llevaba sangre de pirata en sus venas. Lo que más le gustaba era navegar. De hecho era un excelente marinero, le apasionaba el gigantesco mar azul y sus bellas criaturas. Entre sus favoritos estaban los peces globo, los peces payasos, los grandes tiburones y las mantarrayas, toda clase de ballenas y los tiernos delfines.

Él aún desconocía la existencia de una especial criatura cuyo nombre era Ariel. Sin embargo esa mañana eso cambio.

Eric y su tripulación se encontraban abordo de su gran barco. El día era soleado y vientoso, perfecto para navegar. También era su cumple años número 21 y para celebrar al anochecer habría grandes fuegos artificiales, cerveza y orquesta barata tocada por los tripulantes pero no podía pedir nada mejor. No era el típico pretencioso príncipe, sus mejores amigos eran ellos aunque fuesen simples marineros.

Pero a esa hora estaba lejos de anochecer. Eran las once de la mañana y llevaban una hora navegando. Un tripulante gritó: "¡Bajen el ancla!" Y el barco suavemente se detuvo.

Marion era un harapiento hombre parte de la tripulación y él fue quien vio una sombra rojo intenso a la orilla del barco cerca de la red, sin embargo está se disipó rápidamente fue por eso que gritó que bajarán el ancla.

La pequeña Ariel seguía el cargamento de peces desde hacía minutos cuando en otro punto del mar los marineros habían atrapado al pequeño flounder.

"¡Ariel ayúdame!" había gritado flounder a su amiga Ariel quién se había quedado embelesada viendo las prácticas humanas de los hombres sobre el barco mientras Flounder se había metido en problemas.

"Lo siento flounder, te sacaré de aquí."

"Qué descuido tan grande flounder. Debes ser más precavido." dijo la sirena pelirroja mientras forcejeaba contra la red tejida fuertemente.

"Subiré a la superficie, debo soltar la carga completa no podre romperla" Todos los peces incluido flounder hicieron pequeños sonidos de alivio.

Sin embargo un viejo pez gordo dijo: "Muchacha mejor date por vencida, una carga como está cuesta mucho soltar. Si un humano sospecha de ese acto dará contigo."

"Pero él es mi amigo" gimió Ariel señalando a flounder. "Vamos Ariel, tu no temes a nada" le animó el pequeño pecesillo.

"Cierto flounder" dijo con confianza y lentamente ascendió a la superficie.

La sirenita vio que un hombre feo y robusto se aproximaba a ella y con rapidez se sumergió de nuevo. Pronto el barco se detuvo y salio a la superficie otra vez siendo capaz de divisar el alto poste que sostenía la red. Se alzó apoyando sus antebrazos sobre el barco y con un movimiento de sus manos, la red se soltó.

Marion volvió a prestar atención al punto donde había visto la cabellera de Ariel y quedo pasmado de ver que la red estaba abierta nuevamente.

Cuando Ariel volvió a la profundidad del mar vio que todos los peces apresurados huían lejos de barco y de la red. No veía a flounder, estaba atorado su pequeño cuerpo voluminoso en la red.

"Ariel, no puedo soltarme" chilló el pez amarillo con franjas azules. Y entonces Ariel se metió en la red para ayudar a flounder a escapar. Flounder salió y Ariel le siguió pero la red volvió a subirse dejando a Ariel dentro de ella.

"Vaya, luchando contra un cargamento de peces?" mencionó Eric sorprendido de ver a Marion, uno de los mejores marinos, enfadado jalando la red.

"Esto es extraño. En mis veinticinco años siendo pirata sólo me sucedió una vez. Las redes no se caen solas muchacho. Y sólo hay una explicación para esto..."

"Sirenas."

Ariel estaba pálida. "Flounder, sacame de aquí" gritó después del shock. La red comenzó a compactase dejando a Ariel al borde de las lágrimas. Debió escuchar al pez, debió escuchar a su padre y a Sebastian. No merecía morir así. No era justo para su familia y todas las sirenas y sirenos que vivían tranquilamente que de repente por su culpa, los humanos supieran de su existencia. Pero era de esperarse, era una muchacha curiosa que le gustaba tentar a la suerte con cada vez que salía a la superficie.

Los marineros se habían reunidos mirando impacientes que el cargamento de peces subiera.

El cabello rojo brilló a la luz del sol. También mientras ascendía la red, notaron la piel extremadamente pálida de la criatura más mística que conocían.

"Estúpida sirena. He intentado cazarte por años sabía que eras real." Soltó en un grito de jubilo Marion.

Se había creado una revolución en el barco. Los gritos de los hombres eran tan estruendosos que lastimaban los oídos de Ariel.

"¡ALTO!, ¡TODO EL MUNDO GUARDE LA CALMA!" Gritó el príncipe.

"Está sirena ha arruinado mis cargas de peces por años. ¡Es hora de mi venganza!" Grito Marion de nuevo furioso señalando una puntiaguda espada en dirección a la sirena.

"¡Que nadie toque ni un sólo ápice de está pesca! Reclamo a esta criatura como mía, entreguenmela como voluntad por ser mi cumple años."

Como Eric era el príncipe nadie entró en discusión ni siquiera Marion. Y todos acataron la orden de seguir navegando en alta mar. Pero en cambio Ariel se sentía tan extraña. ¿Por que esté atractivo hombre de pelo oscuro como la noche y ojos azules había dicho que ella era de él? ¿Acaso el iba a hacerle daño? ¿Qué era un cumple años?

Eric bajo la red hasta el suelo de la cubierta y observó con atención a la criatura. Parecía estar inmensamente asustada, lo reflejaban sus grandes ojos azules y tenía unos leves rasguños en sus blancos brazos. Con la llema de sus dedos acarició la tersa piel. Parecía necesitar agua.

"Marion, consigue un gran recipiente para la sirena." Ariel notó que era la primera vez que le llamaba sirena en vez de criatura y en los labios de aquel hombre era maravilloso oírlo. Estaba enamorada de ese humano. Lo había visto antes, navegaba muy seguido y ella había sido lo suficientemente tonta para enamorarse de un humano.

"Ya está mi capitán en la ala izquierda" de pronto Eric tomó en brazos a su pequeña sirenita. Era tan ligera como un bebé y además al tenerla cerca pudo notar el aroma tan hermoso que desprendía.

"Aqui estarás segura" dijo el príncipe. Esta era la primera vez que él se dirigía a ella y el corazón de Ariel latió a mil.

Cuando la hubo soltado se sumergió en el agua salada que le había proveído Marion. Eric no se había movido de su sitio. Arrodillado junto a Ariel.

De pronto Eric estiró sus brazos y tomó a la sirenita por la cintura sacando la mitad de su cuerpo del agua. Casi parecía una humana, si no fuese por su cola y su necesidad de agua salada.

"¿Puedes comprenderme?" preguntó el príncipe. Ariel comprendía tan claro como agua de mar, sin embargo no respondió.

"¿Quieres volver con tu familia?" Intentó Eric de nuevo y aunque eso sonaba a alivio, ella no se quería separar de Eric y eso era una locura.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

"De acuerdo te dejaré libre, pero quiero que antes sepas que eres la criatura más bella que yo jamás haya visto y que si no fueses sirena te haría mi esposa."

Eric tomó otra vez a la sirena en sus brazos y la sentó en sus piernas. Los ojos de Ariel se abrieron de más por la sorpresa de estar tan cerca de un hombre. Con sus pequeños brazos de sirena Ariel rodeo el cuello de Eric y él le dio un beso de amor. Cuando hubo terminado aquel beso, Eric bajo a la sirena hasta el mar ella aún en sus brazos.

Una vez en el mar Ariel se soltó de Eric a regañadientes y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

"Adiós mi pequeña sirenita." Murmuró el príncipe viendo a Ariel alejarse para siempre de él.

Sin embargo Ariel se quedo alrededor del barco y al anochecer miró los bellos juegos artificiales que eran en honor a aquel buen humano que le había salvado la vida.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Hola, como "La sirenita" es mi película favorita en el universo dije, "por que no?" y escribí un poco. _****_Es pequeño y no es muy feliz pero es realista ESO sin contar a la sirenita.  
Bueno, no planeo continuación y fue muy divertido escribirlo. Espero que comenten y adiós!_**


End file.
